


Like What You See?

by raytatay



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Freewood - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:30:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1669700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raytatay/pseuds/raytatay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A freewood prompt where Gavin uses corsets to make his body just slightly feminine. After moving in with Ryan, he doesn't so it for a bit until Ryan isn't home one night and he does and goes all out(stocking, panties). Ryan comes home early and sees Gavin in the.. Outfit.<br/>Prompt idea from anon message to alittlebitgayandmore on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like What You See?

It’d been two months since Gavin moved in with Ryan, who he’d been dating for 2 years before. They were both really happy, especially Gavin because everyone was so proud of him for making that big next move, settling down with someone. Even after now living with him for two months, not all the boxes were packed away. They were both really bad at that. Besides, they were both pretty busy anyway, spending most of their time at work.

Since Ryan was doing the Patch podcast and Gavin was done early for the day and got a ride home from Michael and Lindsay. He was home a few hours before Ryan. Ryan texted him saying he’d stay at work for a while after the Patch, so Gavin had a lot of time to waste. He went to his closet space next to Ryan’s in their bedroom, and there was a box with some clothes he still hasn’t put away. Gavin remembered how Ryan always complained about his toe bumping into that box, so Gavin decided he might as well unpack it. For the most part, it was just a bunch of random old clothes, but then he got to the bottom of the box and laughed. _So that was where they were_ , he thought; it’s where he kept all the toys he’d collected so far.

Not just any toys, sex toys… and lube and an assortment of condoms. Last year Ryan had jokingly given him his first dildo for laughs, but Gavin held onto that, then added to it with butt plugs and foreplay toys like a little whip and a paddle, tape, and… _what was this_?

Gavin forgot he got sexy woman’s lingerie he was saving for a special occasion with Ryan after that one time Ryan teased about how cute Gavin would be in women’s clothing and the thought instantly came to Gavin.

Needless to say, sometimes Gavin was an impulse buyer, especially when it came to stuff for Ryan. Well, Gavin had some time on his hands and thought it’d be fun to play dress up. He even found a little makeup in the box as well, and got everything sorted out at the bathroom counter. He pulled out his phone and looked up make up tutorials, one after another, then sighed and looked at himself in the mirror before picking up the eye liner pencil. He had a slightly shaky hand, so tried to calm himself. _It’s just practice_ , he reminded himself. Not like he was putting on a show. He finally went for it, starting on the top of his left eye lid on the side closest to his nose, going out to the end. As he finished, he wondered how girls did the little wings on the end, but settled for just the line. He then went to the bottom line, and looked up in the mirror. He’d made a bit of a mess, but it wasn’t bad for a first try. The second eye didn’t go as well, and he nearly poked himself out. He tried to rub it out, running back to find the pack of makeup remover and cleaning up the right eye and tried again, slowly, and did better. He smiled and then moved to the next piece. He decided he’d only try eyeliner and lipstick for today. The lipstick a little glossy, and a strong red color. He put it on, puckering his lips and then let them go, then shook a few strands of hair out of his face and looked at himself in the mirror once more. _Damn_ , he thought _. I actually look pretty hot_. But it was kind of different too.

Now was the second part – the lingerie. He took off all his clothes and threw them somewhere in the room before getting the part of the outfit ready. He had the whole set, sexy little stockings that had lace at the top, suspended to the bottom of the corset, which came with matching thong. Gavin pulled up the thong, sorting his dick so it would sit properly inside them before pulling up the stockings. He then pulled on the corset, a dark green with little lacy black designs on the front and a big black bow that went around the waist. The back lace up part was already all looped through, he just had to tighten it at the end, which took some effort but he got it, and then stood in front of the full mirror on Ryan’s closet door. If he thought he was hot before, he damn sold it now. He put his hands on his hip and did a pose, putting on a sexy face and laughed at himself. _What a right mong I am, but at least I look good_ , he said aloud. He walked out of the bedroom and down the hall, practicing a little strut. He wasn’t even going to begin to attempt heels, which was too far for him. Mostly because his balance wasn’t so good to begin with and he tried them once and nearly broke his ankle. He went to the living room, making sure all the windows were closed and shades closed before going to the radio and turning it on till he heard Drunk in Love and turned it up, swaying his hips and feeling damn sexy, smiling to himself. He went back to the bedroom and looked at himself in the mirror, shaking his bum and then shaking his non-existent chest.

If anyone saw him right now, they wouldn’t believe he’s sober. Well, he had had a few beers but certainly wasn’t drunk. All of the sudden, the music went dead. He waited a few moments, hoping it was just a song change, but when he heard nothing he was frozen in place. Then he heard his name.

“Gavin? Where are you?” Ryan called after him, Gavin didn’t say anything. He closed the door and stood at it, trying to think what to do. He couldn’t get it off fast enough without damaging the material, but he didn’t want to face Ryan like this…

“Gavin? Are you in there? Did you fall asleep…” He felt the door move, Ryan trying to get it open. “What the…”

“Don’t come in,” Gavin whined.

“What? Why, what’s wrong?”

Gavin had no idea what he’d think. He felt like he’d get laughed at, and he was wasting the surprise for a special day.

“Are you okay?”

“’M fine. I just need a few minutes.”

“Gavin, just let me in. I can help you with whatever’s….whatever. Just let me in, babe, please.”

“I didn’t want you to see me like this…” Gavin said quietly.

“What? Gavin, stop being a child and just let me in.”

“No,” Gavin whined, but one push got him to the floor and Gavin yelped, Ryan finally able to come inside.

“I’m sorry babe…” He said as he walked in, then jaw dropped and eyes widened as he looked over his body. “What… is this?” He asked, offering a hand to help Gavin up and Gavin took it, but was surprised when he was pulled hard and Ryan held him close, staring him up and down. “You look… delicious.” Ryan said, making Gavin shiver and bite his red lip, Ryan then holding Gavin’s chin. “What’s all this for, babe?”

Gavin’s face burned red. “Well… I wanted to save it for a more special night but I forgot I had this here and I wanted to try it on and the makeup and… I’m sorry,” Gavin said.

Ryan smirked. “No need to apologize, you look amazing. Let me see all of this,” He said, pulling him in front of the mirror in front of himself, looking down at the laced back and Gavin’s bare ass thanks to the thong, then looked to the mirror to see Gavin watching him as Ryan appreciated the view of the front of Gavin.

“What are you doing home early? Thought you were gonna work on stuff, you silly sausage.” Gavin asked as Ryan continued to look over him.

“Kinda just wanted to come home early since I’ve been working hard all week, even without knowing I’d come home to all of this,”

Ryan ran his hands around Gavin to run all over his body as he smirked and leaned forward into Gavin, biting into his shoulder and getting a quiet moan out of Gavin, and then as Ryan’s hand roamed down to the thin fabric of the thong, then going to his thigh where the top of his stocking met the rest of his thigh, then going back up to rub against Gavin’s cock through the thin material covering it, Gavin pushing into it and Ryan pulled Gavin back to his body with both hands on his thighs, showing Gavin how turned on he was too.

“Although I would’ve liked this for a special occasion too, I’m certainly not going to let this little surprise treat go to waste.” Ryan purred into Gavin’s ear, and when Ryan’s hand lingered down to Gavin’s crotch, he could feel his erection growing, bringing a smile to his face.

“Oh yeah,” Gavin whispered in a husky tone, putting on his seductive side.

“Mmm, I’d think so. Would like to lay you across the bed, fuck you good and hard with this sexy little piece on, your legs wrapped around me and have you moaning like a good little whore,” Ryan dirty talked him, and with the thong now barely containing Gavin’s erection, Ryan knew he liked the idea too.

“God, Ryan fuck me now,” Gavin whined, turning around to attack Ryan’s mouth with a needy kiss, pushing Ryan’s lips open and Ryan quickly pushed his tongue in to dominate Gavin’s mouth, grinding against Gavin’s front and making him moan into his mouth.

“Mm, this is just too good, Gavin. Excellent choice.”

“Thanks, love.” Gavin breathed out, immediately pulling him back for more, and before long Ryan had Gavin in his arms, Gavin’s legs wrapped around him as he was carried to the bed for an amazing night.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to tease, but not quite up to write full smut right now. Might add the smut filled chapter later, though! ;)


End file.
